Naraku's School For The Magically Gifted
by Kuro Neko Zutto
Summary: Naraku owns a school for the magically gifted? Wow..... Suicide and Murder are in the fates of Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Kanatori, and Inu Yasha Tsuzuki. More to come....


A/N

To anyone who enjoys drawing……… fell free to draw any pictures for any of my stories. Tho' I do enjoy drawing, (I apologize for bragging) but I do draw a mean Naraku, Kagura, Sango, Kagome ( . ), Shippo, and Kanna.

Confession 1: In The Beginning… 

In the beginning, all was good. Everything was perfect and in place. But something was definitely wrong with me. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wake up Kikyo."

Sango shook her roommate.

"Come on! Wake up stupid!"

"Shut up and let me sleep Sango!"

Kikyo muttered as she turned over.

"But Kikyo, Today's the big day!"

Kikyo sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Big day for what?"

Sango was getting dressed while they were talking.

"Today's the day we get a freshman for a new roommate!"

"Oh great… freshman orientation."

Sango stretched while Kikyo got dressed.

"Aww… come on! It'll be fun! I remember when you first got here. You were as lost as a spider on a different spider's web."

"Yeah… spider…"

Kikyo went deep into thought.

"What's wrong Kikyo?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Well, you got to hurry up and get in your dress uniform because the ceremony starts in 20 minutes. Inu Yasha'll be waiting for you."

Sango walked out of their room and met a man with black hair and a tiny ponytail.

"Is there something wrong Sango?"

He had a concerned look in his eye.

"Oh, it's nothing. But there might be something wrong with Kikyo. She should be excited, not all depressed."

"Well, you can't really blame her. Remember what Inu Yasha did to her?"

"Yeah, he was a serious asswipe back then. He cast a spell on her for her to get a face load of zits."

"Yeah, but it was kinda funny seeing her pretty pretty face full of zits."

"You're right, but it was still mean and not to mention totally rude."

"But I did almost the same thing to you. It's just the way guys show that they like you."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They reached the courtyard, where they split into a group of girls and guys. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Sango."

"Love ya too Miroku."

They were sent their separate ways.

Back in her room, Kikyo was on her way out when a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?"

A young child's voice came from the corridor.

"It is I, Shippo, the messenger of many. I come bearing three messages."

"Is that so? Come in."

The door creaked open as a small boy of about 10 entered the room.

"One is from Master Inu Yasha and Headmaster Naraku."

He handed her two letters.

"And Master Miroku and Lady Sango wished to tell you that they will meet you in the Forest of Dreams after the ceremony."

"Ok, thank you Shippo."

"It's my pleasure Lady Kikyo."

He knelt down, kissed her on the hand and left. She opened the one from her boyfriend first. It read:

_Dear Kikyo,_

_I realize that we haven't seen each other much during the summer, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow. We can go to that new café in town if you want._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Inu Yasha Tsuzuki_

She held the letter to her heart and let out a relieving sigh. She ran out of the room and down the corridor to the courtyard without a care in the world, totally neglecting the letter from Headmaster Naraku.

The moment she got there, she found Sango.

"Hey Sango! How do the freshmen look this year?"

"Dang! You got cheery fast didn't you?"

"Sango… I got a letter from Inu Yasha!"

"Oh my gosh! That must mean he really like you."

"Yah… I know!"

"Well… I feel…"

Sango suddenly started to shiver. She looked over at the freshman girls. She saw a girl who looked almost exactly like Kikyo. The girl had a very ominous magical aura.

"Sango! What were you saying? Snap out of it!"

Sango shook her head.

"Sango, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah…. I'm fine."

Kikyo didn't notice a thing. A similar thing was happening on the other side of the courtyard.

"Hey Miroku! I finally found you!"

"Hey Inu Yasha! How was your summer?"

"Pretty good… I hope Kikyo's not mad at me. I **_really _**hope she's not mad."

"Why would she be mad?"

"I didn't really keep in contact with her over the summer."

"Yeah, I kinda know how that goes… only me and Sango live 3 condos from each other."

"I see…"

"Yeah… It's kinda weird… ho…w…"

"Miroku!"

Miroku looked at the freshman girls and caught the gaze of one girl. A girl who looks a lot like Kikyo was staring straight at him and looked away. Right at that moment, he collapsed.

"Someone! Help!"

Kikyo and Sango heard Inu Yasha yell as everyone stared. They ran over.

"What's wrong Inu Yasha!"

"Kikyo, Sango, Miroku just collapsed."

"No!"

"What can we do Inu Yasha?"

"Help me carry him to the infirmary"

"This can't be happening!"

Sango was freaking out.

"Sango! Grab his head and help us before he gets any worse!"

"Ok Inu Yasha…"

By the time they got Miroku to the infirmary, he was extremely pale and his veins were showing everywhere and was in critical condition.

"Thank you for bringing him in right away. If you had brought him in any later, he would be dead."

"Thank you for taking him in Lady Kaede."

"No problem Kikyo. You two should get going."

"Yes Lady Kaede. Come on Inu Yasha."

She waved goodbye and grabbed his hand and left.

"So,… Kikyo… did you get my letter?"

"Yeah, I have it in my pocket. Why?"

"Well… I was just wondering…"

"If I would give you my answer?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'd love to go."

"Really?"

"Why not? We've done this before."

"Nothing… just a hunch…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… It's nothing."

Meanwhile in the infirmary 

"Miroku, are you ok?"

"Yes Sango… Don't worry. They just want to keep me over night to make sure nothing else happens."

"Ok."

Sango let out a long sigh of relief.

"Miroku…"

"Yes?"

"I think I might know who did this to you."

"Who? Who Sango?"

"She's a freshman. I don't know her name. She had a seriously ominous magical aura. She was staring over towards you guys the whole time."

"What did she look like?"

"Exactly like Kikyo."

"Like Kikyo?"

"Yes, exactly like her."

"I think it was her. I felt an ominous magical aura and looked over towards the freshman girl. So then I saw her and collapsed."

"So it had to have been her."

"Yeah."

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just keep this between ourselves, ok? Kikyo and Inu Yasha don't need to know about this. They didn't even sense her aura anyway."

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way."

"I'm gonna go to my room, ok?"

"Yeah."

She kissed him on the lips and left.

By the time she got to her room, Kikyo was starting to make dinner.

"Need some help?"

"Sure. I'm making an Irish dish."

Sango joined her in making dinner.

"What dish?"

"Nore Salmon Cakes with Lemon Parsley Sauce. A family favorite."

"Sounds great!"

"You can make the sauce and you can flatten the cakes."

"Got it!"

They were about halfway through making dinner when there was a knock at the door. Kikyo ran to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kagura with your new room mate assignment."

"Come in."

Kagura opened the door and the girl standing behind her was none other than the girl that looked exactly like Kikyo.

Kikyo greeted them enthusiastically.

"Welcome to our humble room!"

"That's enough sucking up Lady Kikyo."

"Yes 'mam."

"This is your new roommate assignment."

"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi!"

A/N

Yes… My chapter is a lot longer that normal, and it shall stay that way for this story. I have so many ideas for it anyway. I'm aiming for my chapters to be each day for the month before Kikyo commits suicide. And there will be at least 32 or 33 chapters because confessions 0 and (to be) X are the prologue and epilogue. If anyone wants the recipe, state so in your review. R/R


End file.
